The Bard's insane life
by Captain Wolf Paw
Summary: quest To Castle MordinHail and beyond, even I don’t know yet beyond MordinHail. This ragtag team that should not even coexist but the demigod demidemon wished it so grin and bare it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the actual D&D Company, and this story is very losely based on the game as weare playing it.I do own the characters in this story.

Summary: The quest To Castle MordinHail and beyond, even I don't know yet beyond MordinHail. This ragtag team that should not even coexist but the demigod demidemon wished it so grin and bare it.

Well here I am, The Bard Wolf Paw of Castle MordinHail. Well to be truthful I'm not just The Bard of Castle MordinHail, I'm part owner. How you ask a lowly bard became part owner of the legendary Castle MordinHail. Well in a nutshell it's a demigod, many drow and duergars, a dragon or two, a lot of song playing, and includes flashing an elf.

If in anyway that made sense to you, either you're a member of the party and are going to yell at me about forgetting things and persons but hey its my version of our adventure, or your all knowing most likely it's the first. And if you are the second why are you still here reading. For you out there wondering and scratching your head wondering how any of those things are related, I shall tell you a wonderful tale full of mystery, intrigue, wonder and a lot of stupid mistakes.

It all started a long time ago in the forest of Bithle; I was a young pup when I was abandoned by my parents. Between then and now I haven't changed much with my peach colored skin, green eyes, and brown hair, except now I'm 5' 10'' and my hair has been chopped to about an inch with two braids framing my face. I was left to fend for my self a lone half elf against the world, when I was adopted by a pack of wolves. It had been many hard years of fighting and …. Well maybe I should skip this and get straight to the start of the quest that led to getting the castle.

I had just wandered into the town of Blasingdell a few days before, and set my self up at a local tavern, the Griffon's Nest. I was doing quiet well these aristocrats had very loose purse strings. Then one night it happened, I got dragged into a quest. It all started to go down hill when these two elven rangers walked in the tavern.

The first guy was about 5'9'' with short sandy brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Your garden variety elven ranger from the midlands. The other guy was 5'8'' with long white hair, wiry, pale skin and also with blue eyes. This one seemed a little out of place being a cold region elf. They headed to the bar, obviously for drinks and talking to each other in a very aloof elf way.

After a while, and about four or five songs later, in walks this female elven cleric with green hair, about 6'3'', with green eyes and olive skin. She headed over to sit by the fire place, looking at us all like why are you all in here drinking when you could be praying to a deity right now, or that's what I felt. I was a bit questioning of her hair but got over it quickly, as I had just then seen an aristocrat with a very loose purse.

A short time later in came a human of what seems to come from merchant origins probably the pup of one by the age of her. Seems a bit young to be drinking watered down ale but hey, maybe I'll get some gold off of her, if she falls asleep in that corner. She seems to be trying to forget something maybe she'll forget her purse. About my height of 5'10'', with ice grey eyes, waist-length raven hair pulled back in a simple braid, and skin that would make a vampire jealous.

Finally things seemed to settle into a comfortable medium, I was still playing getting gold, wandering around listening to the local gossip, when he ducked in.

The Half-orc paladin was green skinned, bald, with black eyes and was 7'4". How I was not supposed to be shocked I may never know, I mean orcs are like 5'5''. All I could do was stare; I even jarred a note when he walked in. Luckily I was on stage and everyone else was just as distracted. As he walked over to the bar every set of eyes in the tavern were on him even the ones that were running away from the bar, well almost all ran from the bar except the two rangers that moved to the opposite end. It was so quiet, that we could hear him when he ordered a drink. He ordered…_milk_. I almost dropped my lute when I heard that. After the commotion settled down I got back on track and continued to play my lute for the crowd.


End file.
